The Slytherin Princes and the Philosopher's Stone
by drakyn
Summary: meh, I'm getting out of HP. While it is possible I will post more, it isn't likely.
1. Chapter 1: New Robes and Classmates

Authors Note: This is AU, but the first few chapters will be the same as the book. This is the first chapter and it starts the moment Harry enters Madam Malkin's Robe shop. At first there will be very few changes, but as the story progresses more will be different until it is nothing like the original. I hope.

At first I will try to keep the characters like the originals, but eventually they will grow in a different direction then the originals. There shouldn't be any major pairings or romance until the 3rd or 4th book, possibly not until the 5th. Although they won't do much until they are older. Yes, I do hope to write the entire series, and if I should fail, I will make certain to let it be known in the summary and the last chapter. I hate it when an author says they will update in a week, and decides not to continue with the story, and so a couple months after they say they will update I have to go looking on their livejournal to see what happened… no, I never get obsessed with a fanfic. Nor do I ever add an authors screnn name to my buddy list to see when they get back from vacation… Right…

Furthermore, small amounts of inspirations have been taken from a few Slytherin!Harry fics I have read, but hopefully not enough to be noticed. Especially as I did not start reading any until after the first few chapters had been written. Please enjoy reading this and review if you wish!

PS: I do not own HP, JK Rowling, or the UK. All I own is myself. Wait, no. I'm not 18 yet so I don't even own that. Damn.

* * *

Chapter 1: Robes and Classmates

"Hogwarts dear? Here, I'll fit you as my assistant fits young Master Malfoy." The old witch told Harry as she had him stand on a small stool that was near another boy.

The pale faced boy said "I am Draco Malfoy, Who are you?" as Harry pulled on a long black robe.

"Me? Oh, I'm Harry Potter." Harry told the blonde boy as the witch's assistant started to pin up his robe.

"No! You can't be! Can you?"

"Of course he must be, I saw his scar as he walked in. Didn't I, Hon?" Madam Malkin declared.

"Well, show it to us then, unless you aren't really Potter?" Draco sneered.

In response Harry glared, lifted his bangs, and tilted his head so as to be looking down at Malfoy. "Proof enough for you?"

"Wow, the famous Harry Potter. So you are starting this year? Do you know what house you will be in? Maybe we will be in the same House. I hope to be placed in Slytherin of course." The strange boy was talking a mile a minute. _Wait, what is he talking about? _

"House?"

"You know, your House. Are you telling me you don't know anything about the four Houses?"

"I live with my Aunt and Uncle. They both hate magic."

"They are muggles? You live with muggles? That's awful! It's a complete outrage! How can you stand it?" Harry couldn't help but grin as Draco raged.

"I never knew any different. They raised me, so everything seemed perfectly ordinary to me."

Draco looked quite confused by this answer, so he charged bravely forth, showing off his superior knowledge. "New Hogwarts students are sorted into four Houses. They are Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, and Hufflepuff. Father said we are sorted into our Houses according to our personalities and talents. Bookworms go to Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff is full of dunderheads, Gryffindor is for the reckless, and Slytherins are powerful and ambitious."

Draco smirked as Harry thought this over for a moment. Harry grinned as he said, "I like the sound of Slytherin."

"Well you are both finished. I'll send the rest of your robes to the school." Madam Malkin told the chatting boys as the young assistant gathered up the pins and things.

"Well, there is Hagrid, bye Malfoy."

"My Father is waiting for me. And please, call me Draco. Good-bye Harry. I hope to see you on the train!" Draco called after Harry as Hagrid led him down the street while giving him a large ice-cream cone.

"'Ello Harry. Who was that yeh was talkin' to?" Hagrid asked as Harry started to eat his ice cream.

"That was a classmate, Draco Malfoy. He was telling me about Hogwarts. I haven't even started school yet and I already have a friend!"

"Did he now? Tha' was rather nice o' him." Hagrid said with an odd look on his face. Harry, too busy eating his ice cream, didn't even notice the look Hagrid sent at the street Draco had gone down.

* * *

Author's Note 2.0: Comments are always welcome. Since I don't have a creative writing class I don't get much of a chance to get my writing critiqued. So please critique me! Whether on my grammar, spelling, subject, execution, etc. Also, if you plan on flaming me, please leave your email. It is very rude to start a conversation and leave no opportunity for me to respond. Thank you for reading! 


	2. Chapter 2: Letters to Draco

Author's Note: The rest of Harry's trip to Diagon Ally was the same as the book, minus the questions he asks Hagrid about Hogwarts, Quidditch, etc. yes I am lazy for not writing this, but other then not asking questions, the trip was the same, and therefore writing it all down would have been tedious. And for the reader it would have been boring.

Once again: I own nothing, not even the clothes on my back. Not even the food in my stomach, not even the pencil I used to write this with. So, please don't sue me!

* * *

****

Chapter 2: Letters to Draco

It was the last month of summer and Harry was becoming quite depressed. The Dursleys were ignoring him and Dudley was completely avoiding him. While it was better then getting beaten up, Harry was lonely. Suddenly Harry remembered Hagrid's words to owl him, only Harry would do better then that, he'd owl Draco!

Arrg… Why does letter writing have to be so hard? Finally Harry finished the letter, short as it may be. Harry sighed as he tied it to his owl, Hedwig's leg. Harry hoped Draco wouldn't lose any respect he might have for him.

_Dear Draco,_

_Hello, this is Harry Potter from the robe shop. I've never really had anyone to send letters to before, so forgive me if this is really bad. How has your summer been? Mine's been dreadful, my Aunt and Uncle won't even speak to me. I can't wait for school to start. It's going to be a blast. I've already started to read my books, have you? That's funny… I just looked at my ticket, platform 9 3/4, is it a mistake? I wonder how I will manage to convince my Aunt and Uncle to take me to King's Cross that day. I hope the rest of your summer is fun._

_Sincerely,_

_Harry Potter_

Draco sighed. Three and a half weeks until school starts. Glancing at the clock, Draco realized it was time to get dressed for breakfast. At least Father generally eats earlier then I do… As Draco walked down the staircase towards the dinning room he felt something tugging on his sleeve. Looking down he saw it was their house elf Dobby.

"Dobby came to warn the young Master, the young Master has gotten a letter and Master wishes to learn why Harry Potter would be writing to the young Master."

"Harry owled me? Where is Father?" Draco was starting to panic, if Father wasn't pleased that Harry had written him, he could be in big trouble.

"Harry Potter did write to the young Master! The young Master has _met_ Harry Potter? Dobby wishes that Dobby could meet him… But Master is in the dinning room now, waiting for the young Master!"

"Father is waiting for me? Shoot! I've got to hurry, I'll tell you about Harry later. Thanks!" Draco said over his shoulder as he sprinted down the hall. Draco hoped Father hadn't been kept waiting for too long. Finally he was there!

"You wanted to see me Father?"

"Yes Draco. I would like to know why Harry Potter would send you _this_." He spat as he shook a letter in front of him.

"I… I met him in the robe shop. We talked a little bit as we got fitted." Draco managed to stammer.

"Really now. Why didn't you tell me when I picked you up that day?"

"I wasn't sure if you would approve Sir."

"Stupid boy! There are many ways in which I could take advantage of Potter's trust in you. Now from now on I want you to tell me anything of importance, regardless of whether or not I would approve. For now, begin a correspondence with the boy. In your letters, on the train, and in school I want you to cultivate this friendship, no matter what house he is sorted into, but do try to paint Slytherin in a favourable light. Perhaps you will get lucky and convince him to beg the hat to put him in Slytherin."

"Of course Father. I will do my best to make you proud. May I please have the letter so I can begin to draft an appropriate response?" Draco tried to be as polite as possible, one never knew with Father…

"Very good Draco. Perhaps soon you will be a son worthy of the family name."

"Yes Father." Draco said as he received the precious letter. Maybe… Maybe this year Father will be proud of me. Maybe this year I will finally be worthy of the name 'Malfoy.' Not to mention that I get to be friends with one of the nicest, most interesting blokes I've ever met. Draco hurriedly ate breakfast then returned to his room to begin the letter.

_Dear Harry,_

_My summer has been fine, I'm sorry to hear that your summer hasn't been very fun. All I have been doing is sitting around and reading my schoolbooks. You said in the shop that you hoped to be sorted into Slytherin? If you think you may, best study your potions books. Our head of house is the Potions Professor and doesn't take kindly to Slytherins who aren't at least adequate at potions._

_Your letter wasn't too bad. You haven't had lessons in calligraphy and penmanship. I am still having lessons in manners and such; I hope they quit soon though. Maybe in our free time I could show you the basics of writing letters, essays, etc. if we aren't sick of studying by then. _

_Father told me how to get on the platform ages ago. Just walk quickly through the barrier between platforms 9 and 10. You say you don't know if your guardians will take you to the train station? I just asked and Father said that if you wanted you could come over about a week before school starts. Then we could study together and do some flying. I wish first years could have brooms, then we could try out for the house Quidditch team. Oh well, next year. _

_If the muggles won't let you Father says the least we could do is to send a car to pick you up since you probably aren't connected to the floo network. Even if you manage to get your guardians to take you to the station we can sit together. I can introduce you to some of our classmates. Their parents are friends of mine, so we are always at parties our parents' host. Although none of us have ever been close, we were always too busy with schoolwork and the like. I hope your summer improves. Owl me soon so Father can plan a car. Don't let the muggles get you down!_

_Yours truly,_

_Draco Malfoy_

There. Now to give the final draft, already approved by his Father, to Dobby. Almost as soon as Draco thought Dobby's name the elf appeared.

"Young Master?"

"I have a letter for Tyorrl to deliver. But first I'll tell you how I met Harry. He might even be coming to visit this summer…

* * *

Author's Note 2.0: Comments are always welcome. Since I don't have a creative writing class I don't get much of a chance to get my writing critiqued. So please critique me! Whether on my grammar, spelling, subject, execution, etc. Also, if you plan on flaming me, please leave your email. It is very rude to start a conversation and leave no opportunity for me to respond. Thank you for reading! 


	3. Chapter 3: Best Friends

Author's Note: Now the changes start to become apparent… I hope you all have enjoyed reading this as much (if not more!) then I have enjoyed writing it! To show your appreciation (or lack of) please review… I won't get to take creative writing 'till senior year, and I'm starting as a junior this year. So this is how I get better, and I can't get better if people don't tell me what I'm doing wrong or right. And I like the attention. ,

I do not own J.K. Rowling, her children, or her uterus. Therefore I do not own Harry Potter or anything relating to him, his life, or his world. But I do own a wand and a black robe. You give me a shiny new laptop with lotsa hardrive space and I'll rp. To do with as you please. ;P /joke

* * *

Chapter 3: Best Friends

To say that Harry was nervous, would have been a major understatement. He was terrified. Convincing his relatives to let him leave a week early was child's play. After all, he would be gone from their lives for the rest of the year.

But nothing could be done to reassure Harry's worries. _What if Mr. Malfoy hates me? Will Mrs. Malfoy be like Aunt Petunia? How do you act at some one else's house? Will I have chores? Will they take me anywhere? If they do, do I have enough money with me to pay for it? Am I supposed to pay for anything? What if this is a joke? I've never had a friend before… _The clock struck noon, startling Harry out of his thoughts. Draco's letter had said they would be there at a quarter past 12. Ten more minutes passed by.

Suddenly Vernon's voice startled Harry from his thoughts.

"Just how will these people be arriving boy? Do they even exist?" Uncle Vernon laughed at his own joke.

"Draco said his Father would send a car. He didn't say what kind though." Harry said, knowing what would be his uncle's next question.

"What kind of name is Draco? Sounds like the name of a pansy." Vernon said, smirking at his own 'cleverness.'

"It's been in his family for generations. And he is not a pansy."

Before Harry could defend Draco further, there was a knock at the door.

"Get it boy." Vernon growled as Aunt Petunia came into the room, ready to perform as the loving wife and impeccable hostess once again. Harry quickly walked to the door and opened it.

"Hello Harry!" Draco greeted him with a smile. "This is my Father."

"Nice to meet you Mr. Malfoy. Would you like to come in while I get my trunk?" Harry smiled as he put on his best manors.

"I would greatly enjoy that. Draco, why don't you help Harry with the trunk? I would like to have a word with your… guardians." Mr. Malfoy said politely as he eyed Harry's 'best' outfit. The pants were only a little ragged and fit him the best of all his trousers. Though the shirt was brown with faded grey stripes, and about 4 sizes too big, this was the best Harry had.

"Okay, they are in the sitting room." Harry shivered at the look Mr. Malfoy gave him as he led the way to the sitting room.

"Mr. Malfoy, this is my Uncle Vernon and my Aunt Petunia. My cousin Dudley is away at the moment. Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, this is Mr. Malfoy." Harry introduced the adults as he eyed them warily. "Draco, lets go get my trunk."

"Yes, lets." Draco whispered as he observed the glares passing between the adults.

"This way." Harry led the way upstairs to the smallest bedroom, skipping the first stair as always. While downstairs a chilling conversation was taking place.

"Looks like you are treating him well, at least better then I treat my servants. Perhaps you would like to explain?" Lucius Malfoy said as he coldly observed the fear apparent in the eyes of the Dursleys. This was a wonderful opportunity. Lucius could gain the boy's trust and perhaps even gain custody. And he would get to discredit Dumbledore. He was certain that Narcissa wouldn't mind. The social opportunities of having the Boy-Who-Lived as a ward were endless.

"We took him in the goodness of our hearts. We gave him more then he deserved, at great cost to ourselves!" Petunia spat.

"How am I supposed to be seen with him wearing those ridiculous clothes? How could you allow yourselves to be seen with him like that? Then again, I shouldn't be surprised. You are, after all, _muggles_."

"We don't care. Do with him as you will as long as you leave _us_ out of it." Vernon told the man before the children came down the stairs with Harry's trunk.

"Time to leave." Lucius told them as the boys observed the angry expressions on the Dursleys' faces.

"Yes sir." The boys said in unison.

"Tomorrow I will send a servant with you to London to buy some new clothes Harry. Draco may go if he wishes. I hope you have a better time at Malfoy Manor then you do at your guardian's house." Lucius sneered at the Dursleys as he left the Muggle home, the two boys carrying the trunk behind him.

Real clothes… Harry wouldn't get hand-me downs for once. And he'd get to spend the entire day with Draco! Then he remembered. "Excuse me sir, I need to go to Diagon alley to get enough money out of my account. And I need to exchange it for muggle cash. If that's alright with you that is…" Harry hoped he hadn't offended the man.

"Of course you can. But you won't be going to _muggle_ London. Wizards wear robes, not these muggle 'clothes.' I will have the servant take you to Diagon Alley first, and then if need be Hogsmeade. Unfortunately I have very important business elsewhere and can not accompany you. Draco, you wish to go too I suppose?"

"Yes Father." Draco had been trying to fade into the background, so Father could make a favourable impression.

" Its settled then. Tomorrow. And Harry, please wear some of Draco's clothes for the trip. Your guardians may have no pride, but I do."

"Thank you Sir. I hope your business goes well tomorrow." Harry tried to be as polite as possible, Mr. Malfoy looked like a man you did not cross under any circumstances.

"Harry, we need to plan where we will go tomorrow, and what sort of outfits you will need. Slytherins always have to look perfect."

Mr. Malfoy laughed at his son's enthusiasm, "Draco, Slytherins don't need to be perfect. You just have to make everyone else _think_ you are perfect."

* * *

Author's Note 2.0: By the way, I'm sorry for the homophobic comments made in this chapter. I tried to keep Vernon in character. I don't agree with the comments he makes. Also since Harry is just a little kid, he didn't really defend Draco very gracefully. , 

Comments are always welcome. Since I don't have a creative writing class I don't get much of a chance to get my writing critiqued. So please critique me! Whether on my grammar, spelling, subject, execution, etc. Also, if you plan on flaming me, please leave your email. It is very rude to start a conversation and leave no opportunity for me to respond. Thank you for reading!


	4. Chapter 4: A Brave New Harry

Author's Note: I am very sorry for this update taking so long, school. theatre, and life took over for a while there. Currently I am on summer holidays so I shold update more often. Btw, I answer reviewers' questions and concerns in my xanga if you want to check that out. The link is in my profile.

I am not rich enough to own Harry Potter...

* * *

Chapter 4: A Brave New Harry  


"These are wicked!" Harry exclaimed as he tried on his newly fitted robes.

"These should suffice for the first few weeks of school Harry. Don't worry, more will be sent to you." Draco's mum smiled as she inspected the fit.

"Thank you Mrs. Malfoy." Harry said, grinning ear-to-ear.

"Dear I told you to call me Aunt Narcissa. In any case, all purebloods are related and your father was pureblooded."

"Yes Mrs… Auntie." Harry managed to correct himself before he completely messed up.

"Smooth Harry, that was incredible. Five seconds after Mum tells you not to call her Mrs. Malfoy you almost call her that." Draco was smirking as he teased the shorter boy while watching his mum and the tailor leave the room.

"What has gotten your knickers in a twist? You got new robes too." Harry asked Draco after Narcissa was out of earshot.

"Nothing, it is just that my parents are up to something and I'd like to find out about it."

"Hmm... How long until school starts?"

"We have five free days left. The sixth day we have to be at Salisbury Railway Station before ten o'clock."

"Then we have five full days to figure it out." Harry said, with a smirk of his own.

"But it always takes forever for me to find out what my parents plan. They are both true Slytherins and are incredibly cunning."

Harry grinned evilly after hearing Draco whine. "But see, two heads are better than one."

"A partnership as well as a friendship?" Draco asked, weighing the costs and the benefits quickly.

"Of course. We can try to discover your parents' plot for the rest of the summer holidays and once we get to school we can create dastardly plans to win our house points, make all the teachers think we are angels, and torment the Gryffindors." Harry laughed as he finished his little speech.

"Brilliant! Moreover, once we get to school Vince and Greg, the two boys I told you about earlier, can be our muscle. Together our enemies will know us as the Terrible Trio! After all, everyone thinks of Vince and Greg as one person anyway." By the end of this Draco was laughing so hard he had trouble speaking. Harry noticed that Narcissa was entering the room again and so he hastily changed the subject as Draco got a hold of himself.

"Draco, can we go flying again?" Draco had taught Harry how to fly the day before and the boys had discovered that Harry was a natural. After an hour or so of practice the boys had started playing seeker vs. seeker and Harry was just as good as Draco.

"No you can not. You both need haircuts before the start of term. Harry your hair looks as though it has never even seen a comb in your life; and Draco? You have needed a trimming for a few weeks, but since Harry was to visit I scheduled yours at the same time."

"Mummy, it isn't Mr. Kero is it? He always cuts my hair too short. His scissors are never sharp enough, they leave _split ends!_"

As Draco started to whine Harry could help but grin at his friend's antics. A grin that quickly faded when Draco suddenly exclaimed:

"Harry, aren't you going to help me! I don't need a haircut. My hair is as perfect as always."

"No way Draco, I've never had a real haircut; just Aunt Petunia and her kitchen scissors."

Neither boy noticed the look that darted across Narcissa's face as Harry finished.

"So Draco dear, would you prefer for me to ring Harry's Aunt instead of Mr. Kero?"

"Draco, imagine yourself with fuzz and fringe!"

"Oh how dreadful!" Narcissa exclaimed in horror.

"It was okay." Harry admitted, "I woke up the next day looking the same as I did before. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon were real mad though."

"Shouldn't they have been overjoyed? That was accidental magic." Narcissa was starting to look a bit worried.

"Every time I did magic I always got a treat. My practice snitch for instance. I turned my tutor's face green because she told me off for not finishing my arithmetic homework." Draco interrupted looking rather perplexed.

"Err…" Harry started to look rather uncomfortable. "My relatives don't really approve of magic or any odd things." Harry was suddenly very interested in the old, hard wood floor.

"Well here magic is perfectly normal and we reward accidental magic. Lucius and I will have to make up for your guardians' stinginess at a later date. Now boys, Mr. Kero won't be here for another hour. I want Harry to be instructed in the basics of nail and skin care; moreover, he will be taught what sorts of accessories are suited for young wizards of your standing. Draco, remember you are both the heirs to the estates and vaults of two old, esteemed pureblood families. Even though Harry is not pureblood, he should still act and be treated with the same respect. Remember, Mr. Kero will be here in an hour; Lucius will return from the ministry in time for tea. You had lunch before the tailor arrived, so I had the servants put a tray of snacks in your room Draco. I expect you both to be down here at precisely 3 o'clock."

"Yes Mummy." Draco said, leading a shocked Harry towards the stairs.

Only after they were in Draco's room with the door shut did Harry ask: "What is a pureblood?"

Draco looked a bit uncomfortable as he started to answer. "Someone whose entire family have been witches and wizards is considered pureblooded."

"But my mum was a witch, wasn't she?"

"Yes, but her family wasn't. That is why your relatives are so mean. No wizarding family would have treated the heir in such a manner. Pureblood families are similar to the nobility of old. Manners, intelligence, power, and prestige have been bred into our lines."

Harry looked thoughtful for a moment. "Why wouldn't I be treated the same?"

"Well you should be treated with the same respect. Even though purebloods prize blood purity we do realize that there must be new blood brought in every once in a while to keep the lines strong. Your Mum was known to be an incredibly talented witch."

"She was?"

"Of course. She was a wonderful match for your father; he was the head of the Potter family, as well as being a powerful wizard."

"Did your parents know mine?"

"I think they were in different years.

Suddenly Dobby, whom Harry had met last night and was thoroughly embarrassed by the attention the elf lavished on him, appeared and squeaked "Young Master Draco and Master Harry Potter are to join Mistress Malfoy and Mister Kero in the sitting room immediately.

"Thanks Dobby" Harry said, more than ready to escape Draco's appearance lectures.

"Tell Mummy we will be down shortly. Remember to call my Mummy 'Aunt Narcissa, Harry." Draco finished with a smirk.

"Of course I will," says Harry as he starts heading towards the sitting room.

"Hello boys. I am Mr. Kero. Now who would prefer to be first?"

"I will." Draco and Harry grinned. They had spoken at the same time.

"Harry will go first. His hair needs styling. Draco just needs a trim." Aunt Narcissa says coldly.

"Well then, Harry." Mr. Kero beckons towards the oddly shaped chair that was not there when Harry had last been in the room. After he sat down Mr. Kero just stood and stared at Harry. "No, that style won't suit you at all. Tell me boy, did you inherit the Potter hair?"

"What?" Harry exclaimed.

Mr. Kero ran his fingers threw Harry's hair. "Yes you did. Potter hair sticks up in the back. That means that your choices are severely limited, as long as you have short hair."

"Harry is far too young to wear his hair long. For a young heir, fourteen is the youngest age to politely start growing out his hair." Harry was puzzled by Aunt Narcissa's words. "Harry dear, Draco can explain later."

"Of course I will Mummy."

After about an hour or more, Harry finally hopped off the chair. Aunt Narcissa pointed to the mirror across from the grand old fireplace.

"Blimey." Harry no longer looked like a starving orphan; he looked like a posh young wizard.

"Perfect as always Mr. Kero." Aunt Narcissa said, allowing a warm tone of approval show in her voice.

"Mummy he cut it too short again. I can't show my face in school looking like this!"

"Draco, I can barely tell a difference from how you looked yesterday."  
"So says the boy who can't see why manicures are important."

"Draco, your hair is fine; Harry please don't even try to speak rationally about Draco's hair. Draco won't listen; you just have to ignore him."

"Mummy!"

"Why don't you change for dinner Harry? I would like to have a word with Draco, but he will be up to join you shortly. Put those lessons on personal appearance to use." Aunt Narcissa said pleasantly.

"Yes Aunt." Harry said as he sent a worried look to his friend before starting up the stairs to his room.

As beautiful as this Manor was, with its many staircases, long hallways, specious rooms, walking from place to place was tiring. _I wish I could apparate,_ thought Harry. _Then I wouldn't have to walk nearly as much._ Finally, Harry got to the deep blue marble-floored hallway that his room was off. When he opened his wardrobe and saw the full splendour of his newly acquired robes Harry smiled. As soon as he had changed into robes, Dobby had stolen his clothing from the pile Harry had dropped it in and Harry had not seen those ugly clothes since. Harry started looking through the dressy robes before deciding the casual robes Draco had shown him were more appropriate for dinners at home with the family. _Are the Malfoy's my new family? I wonder if they will adopt me. That would be too much to hope for…_

_

* * *

_AN: As always, feel free to correct any spelling/grammar mistakes you see. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


End file.
